ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman S: Element 3
Element Three: Wish Title: '''Wish '''Characters * The Giant: S * Sakate Trial * Aika Miyuki * Aika Reiko * Agent Hideshiko Monster(s) * Recklum Prologue Preternatural land masses floated in thin, capricious air, looming towers not native to the structure of this planet standing afoot on what were once fertile farmlands, bustling villages, occupying entire communities from its sheer size. There were four, and then there were none. The boy could not handle such extreme changes to the environment around him. All of it was just too... surreal. Chapter 1 "The construction of the monuments has begun! Further news include..." Neo Tokyo's signature news channel boomed from what seemed to be a flat screen television hanging from the bar's mahogany obsidian ceiling. Today was more of a peaceful day; customers were scarce, only the occasional reality beaten workman would pass by to drown in his sorrows. Sakate spun around on a comfy leather swivel chair in sort of a frisky behaviour, stultified by the anticlimatism of the weekend's routine. He could handle boredom on a normal basis; a mundane life was the least of his worries, though today, a damned to earth Sunday, felt like an exception. The atmosphere was just too dull, even for the tavern. The only thing entertaining him was Miyuki attempting to mop the floor spotless, through tripping over her feet every single time. What a humorous lady. Hours long passed, and Sakate had had enough. Fed up with the way things currently were, he stumbled out of the bar. Why not take a night's stroll under the skyline? Chapter 2 A caressing breeze swept across the man's face, who casually took his time walking down the streets. From pâtisserie-led bakeries, Michelin starred restaurants, to wholesale manufacturing companies and big cash cow corporations; this city had every luxury deemed to make it a high profile enterprising hub supporting all professions. It seemed a bummer, a point of confusion on how Miyuki even landed a job in this thriving metropolis, or how the manager even struggles to run his business despite high rental payments, conversely with the low revenue being generated on weekends. Some questions were meant to be left unanswered, he guessed. Head tilted, shoulders down, the man slung his hood over, not wanting to be noticed by this world. He felt like a fugitive in a foreign land, a refugee who deserved no place in this society. He just did not want to be seen, the same, judging eyes glaring at him with unflagging suspicion, the same degrading sentiment of a pained, tight chest, a heavy heart tipping by its sides; this he had felt before. Stumbling into unwelcome corners of the night, he disappeared into the murk, snatched away at the quivering hands of gloom. Someone, however, was watching his every movement in the distance. "I got you now, anomaly." Chapter 3 "What the hell...?" In the looming presence of lurking shadows, he witnessed something unlike the festivities, the spirited mood brought around in this city. Laid lifeless on the ground was a dismembered corpse, facial features no longer recognisable due to the horrendous mutilation inflicted upon it. The shadows parted to reveal a duo of men, faces obscured by unusual masks. One was collecting bloodied limbs in a leather sack; the other, extracting some sort of violet chemical gas from the victim's body, using a peculiar distillation apparatus. Before Sakate could mutter any word in the matter however, they both made a dash for it, leaping to incredible heights to the nearby rooftops, feats deemed humanely impossible. The man followed in suit. Utilising his new host powers, he pursued these 'murderers', transversing from roof to roof. They were immensely fast, swift movements akin to nocturnal city animals, leaving impact marks spreading across to humongous cracks in their wake. They reacted with impulse, one conjuring what seemed to be ritual spheres, releasing flames of vermillion dragonic semblance, while the other whipped out weaponry of an advanced build, pulling the trigger upon the man, who dodged as fast as his limbs could take him. His speed was comparable to theirs, maybe even faster; so much that he was catching up to them by the second. They were heading for the city gates, separating the Inular and Midular regions of the state, seeming to head towards the direction of north. "Wait...!" An imposing presence; he suddenly felt a shiver from behind. Peeking a glance to his back, a crimson crescent of a smile was there, a man coated in purgatorial black. Shocked as he was, before the man could react in response to this unforeseen menace, he was shoved back across several city blocks. This unanticipated change of trajectory flung him off course, the conflicting forces smashing him hard in the head. Concrete ground never felt so... dynamic. "Show yourselves!" A veil of absolute silence plunged the area, a stoic becoming of still gales masking what the night concealed. Before he could manage to stand on his own two feet, a solid brick was slammed upon his head, followed by the squeak of a tranquilizer bullet. The last thing he saw was a trenched phantom, laughing manically at the man grovelling at his feet, before all shifted to a stricken black. Chapter 4 "...and done!" Clearing up drenched rags laid out across ceramic tiles, Miyuki dragged an arm across a forehead dripping with sweat. Gazing upon the ever radiant moon, a glowing celestial body smiling from above, she felt an unceasing, incandescent love for its gentle aura, one that swept along her skin. This sight took her back, to a time where she could relish this moment without having to worry in the slightest. A time when he was still by her side. "Mother, ready to go?" Ah, she was engrossed in trivial distractions again, those that foretold the comings of a better time for the two of them, in a world that she knew nothing of, in places that she had not yet seen. Distractions to escape from the current reality, and distractions in an attempt to shove away what bad memory remained of the past. Yet it was a dream that her mother was constantly trying her best to fulfill, despite the pain holding her heart back. Reiko got quite sentimental. "Ah, I got quite absent minded there! Where's Mr Trial?" Wiping away a single tear away, Reiko stared down to the floor, shaking her head, unknowing of the man's whereabouts. "Did he go out for a walk? I hope he does come back soon..." Chapter 5 He refused to listen in, give his soul to the madness unfolding. He resisted with his might, gritting teeth against the pain of currents sent through his body. Muscles flung around in a form of reflexion, helpless. Old school parrilla could still be painful. The man was placed blindfolded in a musty room, deduced by the stale scent of a dilapidated shack. Running tools were heard making their way through heaps of flesh and bone, accompanied by shrill shrieks and excruciating screams describing an unpleasant fate. What kind of a horror show was this? "Shit." His body was shocked once more, volts upon volts sent coursing from his abdomen to break the sheer will of his mind. He could withstand such pain, it was only trivial at most; but where was he exactly? "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." Their masks unfolded, unveiled to witness absolutely nothing but darkness. A faint light shone from above, illuminating the area with feeble radiance. Sakate looked to his sides; a group of around ten had been assembled, chained and tied in a similar fashion to which he was in now. Their shouts and pleas for help muffled by dirtied rags stuffed into their mouths, crucified on wooden slabs. Slowly, velvet curtains unravelled to reveal a most pleasant sight, a figure in a coat and a top hat standing upon the stage. Held in one hand was a pulsating shard of violet; the other, a cane. What some may have thought as a hope for rescue, was surely to be shattered. This man was no hero. Turning around, he bowed with a dignified stance. He bore the comedy mask, a representation of Thalia from the old Greek times, a muse of comedy. Apparently he was amused by this gathering of ten, judging from the static position his face was set in. "I'm sure you're all wondering what you have gathered down here, in the gallows, for." He spun, as graceful as swans on water, then placing a finger under a terrified face. "Don't show me that kind of face, we're here for a fun game!" Sakate spat his rag onto the ground, finally releasing his vocal chords from a suffocating prison. "And what kind of game is this, may I suppose?" Clearly, he was shocked that someone was able to escape the confines of a silent imprisonement. But nevertheless, he answered with a grin. "Why, a death game, of course!" Chapter 6 "Death.. game?" "No, I don't want to die!" "Someone, help!" The masqueraded phantasm roared manically, exhibiting a sense of satisfaction, from receiving these frightened reactions, desperate pleas to keep their lives. With a click of fingers and a show of cartoonish sparks, the stage warped to be of an outside venue. He had transported them to a virtual simulation of an abandoned city overgrown with tangles of vines and flora. "All of you here, sinners! Offenders! Wrongdoers! Gathered here for one sole purpose: execution." He paused, and tapped away at feet, prancing around cheerfully. His plans had come to fruition. "You there! A trafficker, a propagator of child slavery among the elite! Certainly a sin unforgivable!" "You! A potential murderer with devious thoughts!" "And you..." he shifted an accusing digit to Sakate, the man twitching an eye in annoyance. "...a betrayer of family." He did not have the grounds to attest, to this wandering truth. "Alas, I am merciful. Thou will not outright kill; however, I present to you, a personal stage..." Another click of fingers, and they were moved in a blind flash to their respective positions marked with initials, scattered across the map. Steel cages enclosed the now freed bodies of the contestants, some growling, others trembling. A hologram of the man rose from behind the mountains, his mask shifting to that of a sad frown. "It will be oh so miserable to see my collection of mice perishing in battle, boohoo," he faked a cry. "What a fucking liar," the man scorned under his breath. "You will all be given thirty seconds, allocated weapons. Prepare yourselves, for this is called a death game for a reason; swords will clash, and blood will be shed. Last one standing wins the game!" Again with the dancing, he hopped, and with a twist, shifted positions to that of a game master presenting to his dear test players an offer, an opportunity to indulge in the pleasures of the game while they could. "Now, let's all have some fun, and remember to enjoy the game!" The screen turned to blank. Picking up a measly, dull knife from a toolbox placed beside him, Sakate sighed. How generic of a death game could this be, straight up from the plot of some mainstream horror novel. However, he knew there was no escaping. The wrath of blood lust, the intent to kill. These nine other participants weren't just chosen based on arbitrary decisions made on a whimsical note. They were dangerous, and he knew that too well. ... "We will see who trumps against all odds, under my version of justice. I sincerely hope you entertain me to the fullest..." "...Mr Trial." Chapter 7 "Gotch... what the hell?" Standing dazed in the confines of darkness, was a man dressed down in a business suit, slowly sliding aesthetically complimenting sunglasses away from his face. He searched the grounds, confused. "Why... how could he had just disappeared like that?" As if trying to avoid the question, he whipped out a pin sized communicator slotted under his right ear, informing immediate superiors of the incident. "Agent Hideshiko here, the suspect seems to have vanished into... thin air." "...and why are you telling me this? Zero five twenty, you're supposed to locate the anomaly and report him back to headquarters, not linger and tell us he isn't around. Do your god damn job." Hideshiko slipped a sigh past the ears of his supervisors, and complied, before switching off. "What a bunch of geezers... of course I know how to do my..." Something had caught the attention of the assigned agent. There were massive fissures on the ground. "Well, whaddya know..." Chapter 8 "Back again in a forest, how bitter." Swinging around the knife in a wild fashion, Sakate scouted the area for any tracks, traces, any remnant left of the contestants that were placed here. Judging from their initial reactions, some individuals from this super team of misfits weren't necessarily psychopaths of any kind, or at least that was what he thought. He must have had some motive, gathering nine strangers to battle to the death. After some hacking and slashing at trees, he stumbled upon a treasure chest, its top exposed from beneath the clumpy soil. "What kind of sick joke is this...?" He didn't even bother to unlock it up nice and slowly; just one smash to the roof was enough to break its wooden top off. Inside laid a familiar semi automatic pistol, reminiscent of his childhood. "A Walther PP? This really takes me back, and not in a good way." ... "Hold the firearm up to eye level, like this." Iruma was putting up a demonstration, in a classroom deserted with the exception of a sole boy listening in to the lecture. He had wanted to learn the proper ways to handle commercial guns, and being the firearm expert while also concerned for the boy's future safety as she was now, the caretaker complied with sincerity, also motivated by a note of enthusiasm. This was the first time he had ever asked anything from her. "So, like this I assume." Flipping the safety switch off, he pressed a finger onto the trigger. Focusing his sights on the nearest paper target, clenching a left eye down for accuracy, he blasted away. The knock back was too much for a kid his size though, so after two to three shots he started feeling the after effects of the unexpectedly powerful recoil force. "Damn." "Don't sweat it, holding a pistol with one hand, and for your age, is already an outstanding achievement, if I say so myself, though you still need to control that erratic breathing of yours. Additional workouts and cardiovascular training might come in handy." "Whatever, as long as I manage to master the Walther. Next, an AK-47." "You have high hopes, soldier..." ... His wistful throwbacks to times past were only transitory; the rustling of leaves could be heard metres away. The first challenger had approached. Preparing himself for the worst, he loaded the gun with a single shot of ammunition. Melee attacks first, range assault to be saved for last. This bullet was too precious to be wasted on trivial threats. Sliding out the knife from pockets, he positioned himself. Emerging from the lush, came out a girl he was well accustomed to, a feeble looking... brat? "...Reiko?" Chapter 9 "...Mr Trial?" Accompanying her were two other players, a child and his parent, a woman shaken by all the sights she had to fathom till now. Unusually, they were all panting quite heavily. "Your participation aside, who are these two?" Directing his attention, and the firearm's gaze, onto the couple, Sakate inquired. They were downright terrified, distraught and broken. "Calm down, these two are innocent. To the rules of the game, that is." The girl placed the tip of a finger upon the pistol's underside, gently leveling its sight to the aloof heavens above, ridden with overcast, vague mounds. He diverted his eyes, flipping the safety switch and sliding the pistol back to its rightful place, sighing. "I apologise for the hasty display." "...it's fine..." He couldn't tell which of them were speaking up due to their murmuring, though he couldn't care less. "You do realize how this world works, how the game is regulated? We'll eventually kill one or the other for a chance at release, though I doubt the winner will even get to... relinquish in a taste of freedom, due to the host's eccentric behavior." "Then what do you suggest? Finding another way out?" "No, I have something else in mind." Their brief conversation was abruptly interrupted by a brush of branches. Suiting themselves up, Sakate and Reiko dragged out their melee tools. "You get a... parang knife, way to go." "Those two got tranquiliser bullets and a mini vat of mercury, mind you..." Chapter 10 Vehement auras wrapped rounds around men of Herculean caliber, an onerous obstacle standing in the way of the faction's victory. One wielded a spiked bat, the other an assault rifle. Both lethal weaponry. "Who are these small fry?" "Less talk, let's do them in quickly." The men drew out their choices for offense, their passivity masking the unkempt aggressiveness suppressed from the hold of a 'morally correct' society. This was a battlefield where they could unleash their zoic desires, relish in passions twisted beyond conventional belief. The infatuation for cloying wishes instigated by dark hearts. "Let the party begin!" A barrage of metallic sparks lit, projectiles sent everywhere. Reiko made a break for it, Sakate pushing aside a terrified couple into bushes of prickly demise. He had no time to deal with this convoluted disarray of events; simply put, he didn't want to land himself in the shitter. All this was child's play, and his objective was to please these kids with guns run amok with wild fantasies and labyrinthine plots. Throwing his body into the tangled mess of a forest, the man disappeared. His attackers were distraught, yet unamused. Landing behind the shadows, the gloom shrouded his view from them; this was the perfect situation to be in. "Let's wrap this up." The buffed gorilla of a man stayed put, the other making haste for the rest of his prey. The forest faded into a sudden silence. Every footstep, every movement, he could decipher and see. Sakate could not escape. Or that was what he initially thought. Springing from trees behind, a figure launched itself at the attacker, who swung his gaze accompanied by a wholesome smirk. Ramming the butt of the rifle into the target, he turned, aiming the muzzle at the prey. A bush. "What the...?" He heard fast paces closing in behind. Their distance away from each other was still fairly great, the man had time to react. "This is where your game ends...!" A knife was lodged in his abdomen, combat wear spilled into a crimson red. The shock hit him, before he was met with a kick to the face, causing the behemoth to tumble behind. "How did you...!" Vomiting pools of blood, staining hemlock flowers of a bleached hue, the man sunk onto the floor. Lacking the breath to speak, he only struggled. "A dying man shouldn't strain himself too much, you know?" "Don't fuck around... with me..." "Any last words?" Sakate giggled with a childlike demeanor. This was a feeling he had not experienced in such a long time, a pride over others considered of a lowly stance. "My... wife and... sons..." "How pathetic." The attacker couldn't move a muscle, paralysed from waist up. Slowly losing the ability to breathe, he started to cry. Tears of pain, regret. Sakate pulled his figure up by the shirt, moving his face close to the other's. "I guess this is game over for you." "Not... yet, you sick cunt!" Drawing the remainder of exhausted energy, he pointed a handgun to the man's waist. "If it's my game over... I'm taking you to hell with me!" "Not so fast." Swiping a hand over the firearm, arms a blur, he held the grip of a disassembled gun. The sickly attacker only showed a face of shock, before he was thrown into the nearby lake, treated like trash. A fitting demise. "A man buried in sin... ...is something not even hell would accept." Chapter 11 "Where are you, my little children?" A scraggy man licked his lips, tongue dangling from the gaping hole of a mouth, a creepy smile tore upon a wretched face. Limbs crooked, arms shaggy, his lust boiled and overflowed, the anticipation to partake in a delightful treat. The screams of young boys and girls were music to his ears, a pleasing tune amidst the macabre atmosphere, fitting for the ghoulish child devourer he was. Reiko was unfazed, sliding the blade down her fingers, blood trickling in drops to the ground. A predator of the younglings, a ravenous wolf teetering the forests, unleashed from shackles. Though, she wondered, who would be the predator instead? "This scent, blood? From that ''direction?" Twisting his head wildly, he dangled in a vicious fashion, charging head first towards bushes. Prickly things they were, as he dived into a sea of pain, the girl laughing to herself from the top of trees. "You cheeky rascal...!" He recovered quickly, raining a hell of bullets upon the child. Reiko reacted in swift movement, jumping down and landing with a quick roll to the side. Dashing with bursts of speed, she steered her body under the man's sights, who aimed the muzzle with a wicked smile. This temporary distraction was just enough. Using her petite physical frame to the advantage, the girl slid between the man's legs, his every shot missing its target. It all ended with a pool of blood pouring from his pants, the knife plunged through his precious manhood, a couple of busted nuts. A final kick to his face was enough to send him to the realm of unconsciousness. "Poor thing." Sakate chopped off blocking branches, emerging from the dark. Reiko slid her hand over patches of blood spilled onto her face, followed by a spit to the floor. The bodily fluids of a pedophile were disgusting, to say the least. "Two down, four more pigs to slaughter." "Edgy." "Shut up, old man..." "I see our contestants are having a stupendous time!" Incandescent displays of short lived fireworks lit a gloomy sky. The metafield fizzed for several moments, before a projection was put up. The ringmaster appeared to his experimental subjects as a gigantic hologram, now wielding a circus whip which cracked in defiance to his antics. "Six have been eliminated, only four remain! Let's stack the odds a little, shall we?" The screen blinked off, collapsing to black, before regaining life in an abnormal twist; sitting in a hardwood chair was a young woman, blindfolded and restrained by loops of rope, placed in the middle of a dark room. Approaching from behind was a deformed person, a maniac driven by bloodlust who gathered his tools for murder. The host followed soon after. "You've killed the most so far, how do you feel?" "I could go for more...!" "Great, because I just have the most suitable prize for you..." Yanking off the obstruction blinding the woman from full view, a familiar face came upon the screen. Her eyes bloodshot, blood boiling and anger seething, strength present in actions of rocking back and forth upon the seat, otherwise unusual for the delicate frame of body she possessed. "Miyuki...?" She was Miyuki, yet she wasn't. Chapter 12 Something felt off. She didn't bear that same, tender look of affection. Beheld upon what was once a beautiful face, was one of distraught terror, one that had witnessed unimaginable horrors. Suffering plagued the pristine heart of the lady, something holding her kindness back. Wildly deviating from her normal self, she swung under the influence of a dark hand. Reiko couldn't bear to watch, head hung towards the cold ground. Sakate was taken aback by this divergence from the accustomed normality, this aberration. The game master diverted his attention off screen, as a crazed man continued to make his way with the troubled woman, smacking lips and rubbing his palms in glee. He glided his tongue up her neck, salivating and drooling from this sweet, amicable taste of the victim. Yet a sinister one. "Delicious, this prize I can partake in...?" The cloaked master walked back in, now grabbing a glowing pink crystal, shoved into the face of the murderer's next victim. "You can escape this confinement, if you make the most appropriate of wishes, my mistress." Miyuki didn't listen, ramming her body against splintered wood and shackling chains. "Now, what do you want the most?" She stopped for a moment. The dungeon opened, a trickle of deceiving lies, a little girl's secrets, desires hid under facades. A lamenting creak of a ominous grin opened up. "To crush their every spirit, twist their every being, these meddling thieves..." "More..." "I desire to have this world perish..." "..." "Destroy every fiber of their being..." The maniac trembled with laughter. "Very well, you shall have your wish '''granted'!" The gemstone pulsated, blinded the environment with a quick flash. Rising from rustic scriptures, a burst of green winds of chlorine, rose the mythical from its slumber. Chapter 13 The dragon soared the skies, bellowing in vibrating blows. Wings flapped a whirlwind, uprooting the surrounding forest and demolishing pillars of obsidian, leaving a trial of destruction in its wake. This artificial world was just a plaything, in its dusky, emerald irises. "Looks like we have to set the game aside for the moment." Sakate felt around his belt, locating an obsidian holder with a serpentine pattern, smooth texture and cold to the touch. Lightly holding down on a release system, a device ejected upon his hand. He observed its structure; its handling operation coming to him instantly. He recognised this feel, recalled its mechanics. Tapping upon a a glowing orb of a button wrapped in between four others, he thrust the alienic gadget into the air, among sparks of light. Reiko only watched from the sidelines, as a towering giant spiraled out from dynamic azure bolts. ... "An unexpected arrival, to the stage!" Giggling manically in the background was the host, whom the giant did not give his attention to. Instead, his gaze was directed to the ancient dragon stomped on cold ground, flailing its wings in a display of terror. Following its survival instincts and heart to ravage and pillage, the fire breathing serpent growled. The Ultra was unfazed. Charging up its internal heat, the dragon flapped into the sky, circling around its prey. The giant steeled himself for the impact, drawing energy from the surroundings for preparations of his own. "Heiwah!" Grarrrrr! Beams clashed in an epic battle of lights and flashes. The night sky, almost seemed like day under the reflective illuminations of gigantic rays. Neon flames wrapped around volatile particles of pure blue crystal contained within spirals of amber, conflicting desires and opposing feelings. The energy clash died out in an explosive reaction, both beings exhausting their inner resources. Their stamina seemed to quickly replenish however, as the dragon and Ultra charged head first towards each other. The beast attempted to swipe at the giant with heated claws seething at scorching temperatures, which the Ultra simply swung his body from side to side to dodge. In retaliation, he swung an elbow to its head, a kick to the crotch followed by a knee strike to the gut, multiple elbow swings to the neck to further the pain. The beast fell upon its back, ribs crushed as a foot slammed into its chest. The giant of light lifted the monster up by its neck, bracing his hands for the final blow. He did not take notice of the flames brewing within the dragon's core however. "Shit...!" Sparks flickered and flint burst in explosive power as magical holograms generated from the pink crystal, now turned red, lodged in its chest. Emerald flames swirled, atoms of green and jade crescents absorbed into its monstrous gorge of spiked teeth and moist muscular linings emitting viscous secretions, as mystical geometries formatted and runes spiraled into place. In an instant, a gigantic cyclone of glaucous rays purged the environment. Sakate was engulfed, eaten alive by the flames. It seemed that this battle had come to an unfortunate end. Or it should have. Encased in a spherical field of feeble energy, stood the giant partially harmed, shielding himself and the group beneath his feet. The monster knelt down to its feet, suffocating in mists of murky fumes. "What... happened?" "Hey game master, ever heard of the herbaceous flowering plant, Conium maculatum? Native to most temperate regions, also known as the hemlock." "...what about it?" "Hemlock contains the alkaloid coniine, a poisonous chemical compound, and when burnt, it produces quite the toxic concoction of fumes and smoke..." The holographic screen started to buzz in and out of existence, along with the surrounding forests. A dome shaped structure started to form... no, reveal itself to the contestants. "The way everyone was panting revealed that there was an unusual lack of oxygen within the area, though this sudden development clearly shows why..." The once mighty dragon fell with a thundering thud, its rambunctious roars reduced to helpless cries. Reducing the size of the barrier to contain the human group, the Ultra strolled towards the pathetic creature, its host expressionless. "Dying an untimely death, how pitiful." With a raise of a hand, an energy disc formed, of which he repeatedly beat into the dragon's skull. Even when it was mowed down, chowed into meat and bones, Sakate did not stop until the disc shattered. Blood splattered into botches on the silver giant's face, emotionless and immobile, yet with a sinister streak. In one final move, the Ultra positioned a fist over the beast's heart. "Going all out, your core's overheated and... corrupted." Sakate sighed. "Simply unworthy." And in one fell swoop, he smashed the gem into shards, putting out its last flicker of life. Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Episodes